Julie Costello
Julie Costello is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 4 The Nanny Jason hires Julie as Chrissy's nanny without consulting Maggie. She helped raise her 5 brothers. Julie is a sophomore at Columbia University and currently majoring in psychology, but she is thinking of switching to journalism. Mandingo Julie brings in Mike's laundry while he and Tawny are kissing in Mike's apartment, so Tawny leaves. Julie tells Maggie about her baby brother (Willie) boyfriend test, where she brings home a guy to meet Willie and if the guy plays with him he's a keeper but if the guy is 'yuck a baby' then he's gone. Julie comes along to Martha's Vineyard with the Seavers to look after Chrissy. But when Mike and Julie (and Chrissy) are the only ones who make the ferry they end up alone together for the night. The next morning Julie watches Mike play and sing to Chrissy and she and Mike kiss. Semper Fidelis Julie brings in the mail, which contains Mike's mid semester report and gives it to Jason and Maggie. Anniversary from Hell Julie is babysitting Chrissy at Jason and Maggie's surprise anniversary party. Cousin Larry keeps hitting on her so Mike tells him she used to be a guy, but it doesn't work. Julie and Mike are secretly dating. Double Standard Julie blows Mike a kiss as she leaves for the day. Show Ninety: Who Knew? Julie and Mike continue dating in secret. After asking her to Julie consistently reminds Mike to study. The Looooove Boat: Part 1 Julie doesn't want Jason and Maggie to walk in on her and Mike making out because she is Chrissy's nanny. When Irma, Wally, Jason, Maggie, Carol and Ben get home from an evening out, Maggie announces Irma and Wally have set a date for their wedding. They are getting married in two weeks on a trip to the Caribbean on the same boat were they meet, and the whole family is invited including Julie. On the ship Julie and Mike are pushing Chrissy around and passengers are saying they are a lovely family and Julie tells Mike she's falling in love with him. The Looooove Boat: Part 2 Julie is fighting with Mike because he missed their rendezvous. Four months of a secret relationship is over when Julie talks to Carol and Mike talks to Jason about their fight. During Irma and Wally's wedding ceremony, Mike tells Julie he loves her. After the wedding Mike announces to everyone he wants Julie to be his wife. Season 5 Anger with Love Jason and Maggie invite Julie and Mike to dinner to talk about a long list of reasons why they shouldn't get married. Ed and Kate show up to take care of Chrissy, before Maggie gets the chance to fire Julie. When Maggie starts sounding like her mother, she and Jason finally accept Mike and Julie getting married. Mike and Julie's Wedding Mike goes to Julie's to show her the wedding invitations, but he really wants to tell her he has cold feet. Julie gives Mike one last kiss. Julie leaves Mike a letter telling him she's leaving not only him but town too. Four months later Eddie is helping out Mike when Mike sees Julie again, but doesn't go up to her. Mike, Kate and Julie When Mike takes Kate out on Valentines day to a French restaurant, Julie is their waitress. After taking Kate home Mike returns to the restaurant to end things properly Julie. Gallery GrowingPains45.jpg GrowingPains48.jpg GrowingPains49.jpg GrowingPains51.jpg GrowingPains52.jpg GrowingPains53.jpg GrowingPains54.jpg GrowingPains55.jpg Mandingo_11.png Mandingo_12.png Mandingo_17.png Semper Fidelis_13.png Semper Fidelis_14.png Semper Fidelis_22.png jm1.jpg jm2.jpg jm3.jpg jm4.jpg jm5.jpg jm6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females